narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hush
Miguel Sanchez '(ミゲル・サンチェス, ''Sanchez Miguel) also known as '''Hush, and formally as Courier 8. Is a mercenary/Enforcer of the Church of Hades, he is primary seen guarding the Tower of Burned Skull in the Black Castle. Background Miguel was born in 2249 AD in Nevada, not much is known about his childhood but he was part of the Nevada Desert Rangers before it was merged with the New California Republic Rangers. He left and became a Courier of the Mohave Post office, before being shot in the head by Benny who the latter mistaken him for Courier 6. Miguel was rescued by the Big MT scientist who turned him into a Cyborg he later escapes during the confusion caused by Ulysses, and returns to the Mohave he tracks down Benny only to find out Courier 6 killed him and meets with Yes-man , they are discovered by Robert House who is looking for Courier 6 now named Brutus who has joined the Legion and holds the platinum chip. The Two flee the Strip and become mercenaries working primarily for West and Freeside fractions the Followers of Apocalypse, The Kings, the Van Grafts and the Garret Twins. He later aids Brutus in his rebellion against Caesars Legion. He and his family flee the strip and along with the Black Legion arrive in Konoha, Brutus has him protect/raise Naruto, while the Black Legion establishes control of East Konoha. He escorts Naruto to the Ninja academy and kills two Chunin and one Anbu who try and kill Naruto. Miguel later is hired by the Church of Hades to be their primary enforcer and agent. He is seen during the Chunin exams breaking Sasuke's foot and Kakashi's arm for trying to enter the Burned Skull tower, after the monialium umbra monialium umbra foreshadowed that Sasuke would kill his brother but at the cost of his insanity. Miguel is later seen killing numerous Suna and Oto ninja and defeating two members of the Sound Four easily despite possessing no Chakra nor jutsu. Personality Miguel is often quiet, not speaking preferring action to words. He is quite intelligent, perceptive, and cunning. He is also ruthless and shows little to no mercy in battle. However Miguel is also protective of his family, and has a soft spot for children, he adopts Kin after rescuing her from Konoha Ninja after her capture, and is caring for her wounds. He protects her from Kiba who recognizes her as a Oto ninja despite her no longer being a ninja. Miguel is very knowledgeable and adaptable he is shown adapting to the Land of Fire quite easily and is able to effectively counteract Shinobis quite easily. He also seems sensitive around children as when he discouraged Tsunade from mention the Akastuki and Itachi around Naruto or Sasuke, he also seems protective of his Cybernetic Nature especially after Tsunade discovered from Yes-Man that Miguel is a cyborg and has numerous implants to increase his strength, Endurance, Intelligence, Perception, Luck, and implants to inject Chems and medications directly into his body. This would also explain his immunity to fire, and Genjutsu, as well as survive being stabbed and shot multiple times. Miguel doesn't like Ninja's and believes they have enough weapons to kill themselves without an army of cyborgs. Miguel is shown to be protective and gentlemanly around women expect Tsunade whom he broke her arm after she tried to ask him to hand over his cybernetic implants. Appearance Miguel appears to be a tall middle/late aged man, who has an average muscular build, with sliver hair, and facial hair. He is caramel skin due to him being Mexican as he is one of the descendants of a group of Mexicans who settled in Zion Canyon . He often wears a standard Desert ranger combat armor, and head wrappings similar to Joshua Graham. The Head wrappings may be due to the cybernetic experiments done to him in the Big MT or the injury from Benny shooting him in the head, or his time in the desert rangers. Miguel is also cybernetic, with implants from the Scientist and auto docs at the Big MT and implants from the Followers of the Apocalypse, and from Yes-Man in the former of GTX Turbo and GTZ Stimpack Implants that inject Turbo and stimpacks respectively into his body. Its also believe that this isn't his original body, but the body of a Legion soldier, and that his head was stitched back on and due to him having synthetic mock-ups of his organs, and a central AI chip in place of his brain he can move his implants from one body to the next. This was hinted at when Yes-Man was apologized ton behalf of Miguel Miguel who gave the 5th Hokage the cold shoulder and mocked Ninjas when she visited the Black Castle, to discus having access to energy weapons and guns. Yes-Man stated that Miguel's originally body was blown up by a landmine during the 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam when the Boomers who were allied with the Legion hired him to protect their B-29 bomber from NCR anti-aircraft fire in the form of missiles and Fatman launchers. Miguel's head survived and was still active, he killed several NCR with a Bowie knife in his mouth. Of course this was exaggerated by Yes-Man to some extent, while Miguel was injured it is unknown the full extent of his injuries. Sarah, Miguel's wife stated that the Boomers couldn't find all of Miguel's parts minus his head, a foot, a hand, a leg, and a arm and due to the chaos of the battle they had to grab a random body. Its possible Miguel went through several bodies as the one(s) retrieved from Hoover Dam were decayed, too damaged, or rejected by his cybernetics as being incompatible. Yes-Man also stated to Teams 8, Guy, 10 and 7 who were assigned by Konoha to find a way to gain trust so they can gain the use of Black Legion Flamers, and Gatling Lasers, that Miguel's current body is a synthetic one created from corpses both human and animal viva by schematics download from Miguel's Central AI chip to a computer, its also stated that Miguel can update his implants. Abilities Miguel is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, survival skills, marksmanship, explosives, language/translation, and is fluent in Japanese as evident by his ability to communicate with Konoha citizens to aid the Marked Men who don't really understand Konoha. Miguel's abilities are also enhanced by him being a cyborg although as mentioned the quality and proficiency of his implants vary as he changes bodies randomly. Miguel primary weapons included a modified .308 caliber hunting rifle known as Paciencia and dual .45 auto pistols, .45 auto smg, a 5.56 variant of the service rifle, dual 10mm Sub Machine guns, shotguns, grenades, a machete and a Anti-Material Rifle. Miguel is a unpredictable fighter often fighting dirty and using the terrain to his advantage, he is skilled at laying traps, and assassination, kidnapping, sabotage, reconnaissance, information gathering, and interrogation. Besides Japanese he can speak Latin, Spanish, English, and thanks to his implants can talk to robots and computers. Miguel self-taught himself boxing and also learned how to fight from his father who was a prize fighter. He is capable of taking down multiple opponents including those who are more agile than him such as ninja, his speed and strength often throw opponents off-guard who think his fighting style is slow, and brawler. He also uses Brass knuckles, Boxing Tape, melee weapons such as Bowie Knives, Hatchets, Machetes, Combat Knives, and Switchblades and is very skilled with thrown weapons such as Throwing Hatchets, spears, and Knives and is skilled with grenades, landmines, and improvised and homemade explosives. Hush is revealed to be an expert tracker, with some Ninja stating he was on the level of an expert sensor type ninja, he has keen eyesight and hearing which have been advanced due to his cybernetic modifications, as he was able to sense the fast approach of Teams 8, 7, and Guy during he and Naruto's hunting trip into the Forest of Death. Hush has been compared to a high ANBU to low Kage level Ninja in terms of ability. Naruto: Black Legion Miguel leads a Marked man scouting party into a unnamed Vault-Tec Vault, where reports back to Brutus that the scientist there were preforming experiments around Wormholes and inter dimensional travel . Brutus ignoring this orders his forces into the vault where they will make their finally stand against the NCR and Legion forces. Melody, Miguel's adopted daughter accidentally triggers the experimental X-28 Interplanetary transportation device or ITD, and transport the Black Legion and the Vault to the Land of Fire. Part I Brutus who had rescued Naruto, from an angry mob assigned Miguel and his family to watch over and raise the boy, Miguel and Sarah often walked Naruto to the Ninja academy where Miguel and Sarah confronted Iruka for kicking Naruto out the day before, though Miguel against his wife's wishes broke Iruka's jaw and threaten to blow his brains out with his shotgun as an example to those who harm Naruto. After the Black Legions conquest and consolidation over Eastern Konoha, Miguel was approached by the Church of Hades, to aid their missionaries with the language barrier and to protect them from Konoha Citizens who oppose the Legion and the Church. While doing this he encounters Jiraiya whom he shoots in the foot for peeping on his wife, he later again encounters the Sannin when teaching his two daughters how to shoot .45 auto pistols, the Sannin having sneaked past the Markedmen, Secuitrons, and Assualtrons, Miguel using his AI chip summoned several Secuitrons and Sentry Bots to seize the Sannin, who promptly escaped before getting injured and captured by marked men after stepping in a bear trap. Miguel managed to stop the Marked Men from cannibalizing the Sannin, and interrogated him to which he learned he was looking for Naruto, Miguel told Jiraiya to go back to his Hokage and warn him to stop trying to spy on them or the Black legion will use their 120 mm Howitzers to turn Konoha into the city of rubble and iron skeletons. Land of the Waves Arch Later Miguel is tasked by the Church of Hades, to assist areas of Konoha neglected by the Konoha elite, here Miguel leads a legion of Marked Men to remove the areas of drugs, crime, and prostitution. Its here that Miguel is again tasked by the Church to spread their influence into other lands to prepare for Hades's arrival. Miguel is tasked to lead the 87th Tribal Legion into the Land of Waves and remove it from the clutches of Gato. Here Miguel unwittingly aids Team 7 against Zabuza but orders his soldiers to capture the rogue Kiri Shinobi and Haku and take them back to the Fort of Hades. It was revealed when Sakura asked him what happened to Gato, Hush emotionless scared the girl by revealing he killed Gato for his sins, and for raping the Land of Waves. Prelude to Chunin Exams Hush spends quality time with Naruto taking him on Hunting trips and exploring the outskirts of Konoha, he also is confronted by Kurenai and others for his brutal execution of Gato, Hush reveals that he and the Ninja are similar and that she would probably do worse to Gato and that his killing was out of mercy because afterall Gato was still human. Trivia * Hush views the Ninja's as savages and pagans, who need to be civilized. * Ironically Hush dislike female ninjas as he views them as weak, and focusing more on love than war, he is also rude to Sakura and Ino for being mean to Naruto. * Hush is fluent many languages including Japanese how he learned Japanese and Latin is unknown but he often uses the latter to insult Sasuke and Kakashi. * Hush fav food is Huevos rancherosand he likes Tequila. * Hush dislikes Sake, and Ramen though he ate Ramen with Naruto to make the boy feel better after Sakura insulted his efforts to be a teammate. * Hush is described by the leaf Ninja as cold, violent and careless, Hush retorted back that him and the Ninja are the same as their mercenaries and they do what the have to put food in their mouths and have a bed to sleep in. And that kindness and compassion gets you nowhere, but a early grave. * He is also shown to smoke cigars, and drink beer though he hates Sake and when reminded that he Hates sake when he drinks Sake he often tries to destroy Sake often by hilarious means such as using dynamite to blow up a bar, or shooting his and several other patrons at bar glasses, with a pistol. Quotes * "Propter mandatum assume deformis es flavo conciliata rosea banshee" when Sakura insulted Naruto, and screamed when Hush shot a rabid Wolf. * "Puer petit responsa, et potestas, et imperium responsa dum hominem quaerit" when Sasuke demanded Hush train him, Hush took him hunting during the Land of the Waves Arc. * "Eres un tonto Kakashi you will get your equipo killed or worse amigo." Hush when Kakashi explain the plan to take down bandits * "You a ninja, I'm a pistolero, where are both the rabid dogs of society cleaning the boots of our master and hunting down ducks and quail for appreciation, somebody has to put food in our mouths and find a bed to sleep on, and we certainly didn't get this fair by being damn nice to one another." Hush to Kurenai Yūhi * "Hey YOU!! Yeah you Acosador ciego I see you come out before I blow your head off in 12 mins I'm not in a good estado animico!!!!!" Hush upon realizing Teams 8, 7, and Guy were stalking Hushes and Naruto's hunting trip. * ''"Shut up Polla ciega I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Ciego over here!!!" ''Hush to Hinata's aide.